


Prepare For Trouble And Make It Double

by UntoldMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Shiro Adam and Keith are a pack, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: In the city it's much safer for Omegas and Betas to form a pack with an Alpha.This way the Alpha protects them and the Omegas don't have to hunt for a partner during heats.Shiro, Adam and Keith are one such pack.However, one day Keith wakes up in heat when Shiro is at work.And he discovers he isn't alone.





	Prepare For Trouble And Make It Double

Awakening in bed by himself, covered in a grey comforter and little else, didn’t surprise Keith. What _did_ in fact surprise him, was the fire.

Yes, fire.

That could be the only single adjective to surmise the sensations he experienced upon waking up. He awoke early, not to the sound of Shiro or Adam clomping through the house. No…He awoke to fire coursing in his veins and blurry vision.

And, Keith noted with curiosity, a hard-on. It felt like every single nerve in Keith’s body was on fire. Heat radiated from his body, escaping his skin like the vapor of a steaming pot.

At first, Keith thought it was a fever.

But no.

As it turned out, he was healthy. Not a sickness in his body.

Keith wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. Slowly, the haze cleared, and Keith realized what was going on.

He was in heat.

Keith pushed himself into a sitting position. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on what heed needed to do. Keith had only experienced few heats before (maybe 3 or 4) due to taking blockers during his adolescence. And every time it happened, it seemed to slap him out of nowhere.

He needed an alpha to mate him.

Teetering downstairs towards the kitchen on unsteady legs, he found Adam bent over a frying pan. Bacon sizzled in the pan, the scent wafting its way into Keith’s nostrils.  And while it smelled delicious, that wasn’t the scent he wanted.

He ambled to the table and plopped down in one of the chairs. Adam turned around, adjusting his glasses. “Good morning,” He murmured. Keith fought through the heat-induced fog in his brain to give him a cursory wave.

It was hard for him to concentrate on anything beyond his current situation. The need-the itch in the pit of his stomach. Keith understood now why so many omegas like himself took suppressants to prevent this feeling.

“Are you hungry?” Adam asked, while he turned the bacon over with a fork.

“Yeah,” _for cock._ Keith added mentally. “Where is Shiro?”

“Takashi left early, said he had to be at work.” Adam replied. Keith couldn’t help the pathetic whine that escaped his lips at the news. He folded his arms on the table, resting his head on top. Adam wasn’t looking at him, trying to ensure the bacon didn’t burn. “I take it you’re in heat?” He commented.

Keith let out another whimper in response. Adam sighed, almost mournfully. “I am too…”

“How are you still able to function?” Keith asked, muffled by his arms and the table.

Adam didn’t answer while he focused on transferring the fully cooked bacon from the pan to a waiting plate.  He then grabbed a small carton of eggs waiting by the stove and cracked one over the pan. A gooey yolk fell into the pan with a plop, seeping into the corners of the pan.  Adam put a few more eggs in, then turned the heat down low.

“I’m used to riding out heats alone,” he said at last. “I had two before I met Takashi, then before we were _together,_ I had at least two more.”

Keith grunted into the table. He reached down between his legs to touch his aching member. Just the softest graze had him shuddering with want.

Adam took the now-scrambled eggs up and put the food on the table.

“Don’t jerk off at the table, go to the bathroom.” He fussed. Keith moved his hand away, grasping a plastic fork instead. “Eat up,” Adam instructed as he put several pieces of bacon on Keith’s plate.

He took the fork in turn and started to dig in. While they ate, Keith peppered Adam with more heat-related questions. “So how d’you deal with it by yourself?”

“Drink lots of water, try not to exert yourself, and…” He looked askance for a second, probably feeling embarrassed about their current discussion. “Just make yourself cum as much as you can.”

Keith stuffed his mouth full of eggs, wishing it was something else. Thank god Adam hadn’t made sausages for breakfast. Keith low-key could see himself preforming fellatio on one if he had.

After they ate, Adam took the plates and threw them in the sink. Keith still couldn’t find the strength to move from the table. He was so hot and needy. A damp spot had formed on the front of his boxers.

“When does Shiro get home?” Keith asked.

“Seven.” Adam replied. His tone had changed too. He sounded more on edge than he had before. Keith wondered if the heat was getting to him.

“If we have to wait for Shiro to come home, what can we do?”

Adam braced his arms on the counter near the fridge. He pulled off his glasses, wiping sweat from his face. “Well we have two options…we can try to sleep, or we could…” Suddenly his eyes went wild. Adam’s entire countenance changed. Keith frowned, unsure what it meant.

“Or,” Adam continued. “We can get each other off while we wait for him.” He finished. Keith very much liked that idea. As did his cock. He swore it twitched when Adam uttered those words.

Nothing more was said between them, Adam grabbed Keith by the arm and hauled him into the adjacent living room. They both fell onto the couch unceremoniously, pulling at each other’s clothes. Keith didn’t have anything on except his boxers, which Adam slipped off him effortlessly.

It took some doing to undress Adam, with his long-sleeve button-down shirt and pants. Keith made short work of the button and zipper, while Adam undid his shirt. Adam’s hands were steady, despite the heat. But Keith was erratic, barely able to keep himself under control.

“Hnnn, god…” He whimpered. Adam took mercy on Keith, pulling his hands away long enough to shuck his pants. At last Keith finally got to what he was looking for. Adam was bulging in his briefs, dripping with precum just like Keith. _“How?”_ Keith breathed.

“Practice,” Adam answered. “Will you suck me off?” He asked politely. Keith didn’t need to be asked again. In seconds Keith nestled himself between Adam’s thighs, palming the wet bulge. Adam teased his cock out of the top of the briefs, giving Keith full access.

“oHMIGOD,” Keith exclaimed. Adam, while not as big as Shiro, still had a sizeable cock. Uncut, and rock-hard. Keith licked the head, testing out the water so to speak. Adam reclined farther back on the couch, drawing Keith in with a gentle squeeze of his thighs.

Keith kept licking and teasing, tongue delving into his slit. Adam’s hips reared up on their own, enjoying every second of pleasure Keith was giving. But as good as it felt, it wasn’t enough.

Adam grabbed a fistful of Keith’s long black hair, yanking his head forward and impaling him with his cock. Keith choked and drooled for a second, his throat burned from the intrusion. He grabbed Adam’s thighs with both hands, nails scraping the skin. Adam trembled, shaking from the sting.

He thrust his hips forward, pushing farther into Keith’s throat. Keith took him until he was balls-deep. Then Adam pulled his head off with a wet _pop_. Keith closed his eyes and let Adam do as he wished. His face was speared on Adam’s cock, sucking from base to tip. Keith let himself be used, tasting precum and inhaling Adam’s scent. And while they both knew their heats wouldn’t go away until they were fucked by an Alpha, it still felt _so good._

Adam’s thrusts became erratic, pushing his dick into Keith’s mouth with little finesse. Keith gripped his thighs even harder, so hard Adam would have finger-shaped bruises the next day. “Keith…”  Adam moaned. He pressed his hand to his lips, stifling a cry. “Keith, I’m gonna…I’m gonna-“

Suddenly he stilled, and spurts of cum gushed from his cock. Keith pulled off just in time, letting the salty seed cover his face. Adam let go of Keith’s hair, leaning back on the couch. His face was contorted in pleasure, washed with need. Keith wiped his face with the back of his hand, then crawled up onto the couch beside Adam. “Please, do it to me now…please…” He begged.

Adam nodded, pushing Keith to lie down. Legs akimbo, and one draped over the side of the couch, Keith stared up with eager eyes. Adam snaked a finger down his torso, coming to Keith’s hard cock. Adam surveyed it with his fingers for a few minutes, before finally putting his tongue to work.

Keith’s reaction was instantaneous and violent. He jerked up into Adam’s touch, grabbing the other man’s hair in his fists. Adam chocked on his cock, with Keith pushing into his throat. Keith couldn’t help himself. He didn’t have the self-restraint Adam did when it came to heats.

But Adam took the pounding like a champ. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his mouth become nothing more than a hole for Keith to use. Adam put his hands on either side of Keith, gripping the couch so hard he thought the upholstery might tear.

In no time at all, Keith was cumming. Red-faced and teary-eyed, he looked down at Adam through strands of sweat-soaked hair and said “Adam, I’m gonna-uh, I’m gonna cum.” Adam gave the head of Keith’s cock one last firm swipe, before he came at last. White painted Adam’s face, just like how Keith had taken it.

The two omegas collapsed on the couch together, tired but still hot. If anything, that tiny bit of relief had only made them hornier. Keith moaned, while languidly stroking his own dick. Adam sat up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a wet wash rag for Keith. “Get all that off your face,” He said. Keith took the rag, relishing the cold contrast to his hot skin.

Once they were clean, and mostly level-headed, Keith grabbed Adam by the arm. “It’s still gonna be a while until Shiro comes home right? What can we do?”

Adam didn’t answer, traipsing to the half bathroom off the living room. Behind the mirror there was a medicine cabinet, where he retrieved a bottle of heat suppressants. “These should tide us over until Takashi comes home.” Adam said as he unscrewed the cap.

The normal dosage for a heat-addled Omega was two pills, once every six hours. However, they were disappointed to find there were only _two_ pills left in the bottle. Adam nearly whined. He knew he should give both of them to Keith, being that he was younger and less equipped to handle a heat on his own. But damn, that would be torturous.

Luckily Keith spared him having to choose. He snatched one pill out of the bottle and swallowed it dry. “We’ll both just have one, which is still better than nothing.” Adam nodded. Couldn’t argue with that logic. He took the other pill, then tossed the empty bottle in the trash.

“I think we should lay down until Takashi gets home.” Adam advised. Keith nodded and followed him upstairs to their bedrooms. Maybe sleep would help them both…

* * *

After a long, hard day at work, Shiro could think of nothing better than going home and having a good meal and a cuddle with his omegas. He knocked on the front door three times, but no one came. Shiro figured maybe they were both upstairs, so he whipped out his key and unlocked the door himself.

But as soon as he entered the house, he _knew._ Keith and Adam’s scents were incredibly strong. _They’re both in heat…_ Shiro’s breath hitched. Oh man. Holy shit. He immediately hung his jacket up on one of the kitchen chairs and stepped out of his shoes. “Boys,” He shouted, “I’m home.”

Shiro put his keys and wallet in their usual spot on top of the microwave. It irked Adam to no end that’s where he stored his affects, but Shiro couldn’t help it. If he put them anywhere else, he’d forget or lose them altogether.

He heard a clamor of footsteps, then saw two eager omegas descending the stairs. “Shiro!” Keith exclaimed. He threw himself on Shiro, wrapping both arms behind his neck. Adam scoffed.

“Stop acting like such a needy bitch. Let the man say hello first,” He chided.

Keith stuck out his tongue at Adam. “I don’t care if I act like a bitch or not. I’m gonna be one in a few minutes anyway, right Shiro?” Keith stared up at him with pleading eyes.

Shiro pulled himself away for a second, taking time to look at them both. While Keith was more vocal about his distress, he could tell from Adam’s expression that he was needy too.

“Alright, go upstairs to my room. Give me five minutes to get ready…then I promise I’ll take care of you both.” He said. Keith didn’t have to be told twice.  He practically sprinted up the stairs. Meanwhile Adam leaned in for a gentle kiss. Shiro pressed their lips together, and _god_ was he ready for this. He could _taste_ the want on Adam’s lips. “Go on up with Keith baby, I’ll be there shortly.” He said.

Finally, Adam left too. Shiro ducked into the bathroom and took off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear. He washed his face, then grabbed some lube from the medicine cabinet. _Oh, this is going to be fun…_

* * *

Shiro walked into his bedroom, greeted by the sight of Keith and Adam sprawled naked across his bed. He couldn’t help the whistle that escaped his lips. He crawled across the bed, immediately pulled into a kiss by the two of them. Keith and Adam fought for dominance between themselves, knocking each other out of the way in order to plant Shiro with a kiss.

At first it was cute, then they became more physical. Shiro had to put a stop to it. “Hey boys,” He said. “If you continue fighting each other I’ll leave both of you needy until your heat ends on its own.” It was an empty threat. He wouldn’t actually leave them helpless for that long, but it was enough to make them straighten up.

“How about this,” He suggested. “I’ll take Keith first, and Keith will suck you off.” He said to Adam. The older omega had no complaints about that. Keith bent over on his hands and knees, presenting his ass in the air for Shiro.

“You have no decency I swear.” Adam grumbled.

“There’s no need for it Adam, we’re in heat. We need to get fucked. It’s as simple as that.” Keith retorted.

“Remember what I said…” Shiro reminded them. Keith shut up, laying his head down on the mattress. Shiro took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Immediately he pushed them inside of Keith.

Keith groaned and arched his back high into the air. Adam watched with fascination at how fast Takashi was able to thrust his fingers in and out of Keith. Shiro moved his other hand to the small of Keith’s back, pushing him back into the mattress. “Stay there and be a good boy,” He whispered. His voiced sounded deep and rich like caramel.

Adam could hold back no longer. He reached down and started stroking his cock while he watched Shiro and Keith. The two of them together was an incredibly erotic sight. The way that Keith melted under Takashi’s touch, how he whined every time those fingers hit his prostate. Keith’s hands were turning white from gripping the sheets so hard.

Adam scooted closer to them on the bed. Shiro tilted his head up, stealing a glance at him. The combined smell of _two_ omegas in heat was almost overwhelming for him. He paused his ministrations to Keith’s ass for a kiss from Adam. The kiss was hard, violent. All teeth and tongue. Even more now he could taste Adam’s  need. “Just a little longer baby,” He whispered in Adam’s ear.

Below them Keith whined, trying to push himself back on Shiro’s fingers. “Come on,” He complained. “Don’t stop! I need you to fuck me!” Shiro blushed. He’d never admit it, but it made him happy to hear how much his boys needed him.

“Alright then. If you’re going to complain, how about I give you the real thing?” Shiro said, grasping his own cock. He pumped himself a few times, then smeared some lube over the whole length. Keith eagerly wriggled on the bed. He was _beyond_ ready.

With no warning, Shiro suddenly pushed his dick inside of Keith. The omega let out a pleasure-filled scream, one that made Adam’s cock twitch in anticipation. His nerves were alight with need and watching Takashi fuck Keith only heightened the sensations.

Shiro pounded into him as fast as he could. Keith melted into a useless pile of bones, letting Shiro take him as he pleased. The fire coursed through his veins even faster than before, and Keith thought he might die from the heat…But damn, what a way to go.

Shiro stopped thrusting for just a second, but only to roll Keith over onto his back. He was back inside Keith within seconds, before the omega could whine again. “Ahhhh, Shiro….” Keith groaned. “Shiro….”

“What is it baby?” He replied.

“Why’d you turn me over?”

“I wanted to see your beautiful face. Show me your face when you cum baby, okay?” Shiro instructed. Keith nodded vehemently. Shiro spread his legs, pushing deeper into Keith. He was rewarded with Keith’s finger nails dragging down his arm, leaving scratches in their wake. The sting only spurred him to go harder.

 Shiro reached under Keith’s back, scooping him up and holding him tight to his chest while he fucked him. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, calmed by the scent of the alpha. _His alpha._

“Alpha…” He mumbled. “You feel so good.” Shiro kept going, bouncing Keith in his lap. Adam watched, while getting increasingly jealous. Shiro glanced at him, realizing they’d left him out the whole time.

“Baby,” he grunted. “I think we left out someone.” Keith bit his lip, letting go of Shiro’s neck. Shiro laid him back down gently and waved at Adam. “Come here, use his mouth before we finish.” Shiro said.

 Adam had no hesitation crawling over top of Keith. “Here, you know what to do.” He said. Keith took Adam’s cock easily just like earlier that day. Adam gripped his hair to keep up the friction. It felt so good, finally getting some relief again.

Keith drooled and moaned, filled at both ends. He was beyond full and content to lie there forever. But he could tell Shiro was getting close to cumming. His thrusting became erratic, as did Adam’s. He was used and abused in both holes. Keith held onto the sheets like his life depended on it. Like he’d ascend into space if he didn’t hold himself down.

 “Hmmmm,” Adam moaned. “God, he feels so good, right Takashi?”

  “You said it.” Shiro replied.

  “Oh-oh god, I’m cumming…” Adam exclaimed. He pulled out of Keith’s mouth, to be greeted with a mournful whine.

  “I’m cumming too!” Keith exclaimed.

  Shiro wasn’t far behind, evidenced by the way he pounded into Keith. “Go on boys,” He said. “Cum for me. Go ahead, you’ve been so good.”

That command was all they needed to push them over the edge. Keith shrieked as he came, seed spilling all over his stomach. Adam came too, using Keith’s face as a receptacle. The smaller omega didn’t mind though.

 Finally, after a few more thrusts, Shiro came too. He buried himself deep in Keith’s ass, filling him with cum.

At last, the fire was gone. Keith could feel again, and he felt coolness return to his body. He also felt the cum dripping out of his body. It was amazing.

But there was still one more omega for Shiro to satisfy.

* * *

 

Adam, who had been patiently waiting the whole time, finally succumbed to his need. “Takashi,” He said. Shiro pulled him in for a bruising kiss, slipping his hands down Adam’s torso down to his cock. Shiro fondled his balls for a few seconds, drinking in every sound Adam made. Keith watched them, thoroughly spent on the bed.

“Spread your legs baby,” Shiro whispered to Adam. Obediently, he scooted his legs apart, which was kind of difficult to do in a kneeling position. But with the better access, Shiro teased Adam’s ass with his fingers. “You’ve been so good baby,” Shiro muttered. Adam blushed unconsciously.

“I wanted to jump you the moment you came home,” Adam said. “We both did.”

Shiro chuckled, imagining the two omegas climbing all over him. It could actually be kind of hot if they did that…

But Adam drug him out of that fantasy, moaning into Shiro’s shoulder. The alpha’s fingers were inside him now, stretching and teasing. Shiro was all that held him upright while  Adam trembled. “Come on baby, you’re doing so good.” Shiro muttered.

“Ta-takashi, can we…” Adam stopped, biting his thumb as a loud moan tore from his lips. Shiro had found his prostate and started torturously rubbing it. Adam grabbed Shiro around the waist, grinding down on his thigh. He didn’t even realize he was doing it, which turned Shiro on even more.  “Can we get on with it?” Adam finally finished.

Shiro sat down against the pillows, taking Adam with him. Stradling his torso, Adam grabbed Shiro’s cock, pressing it against his own entrance. “Ride me baby,” Shiro commanded.

“You didn’t make Keith do that,” Adam protested. Shiro leaned in, biting his collar bone. The pain and sting made Adam’s head all fuzzy.

“Alright then fussy, lay down.” All it took was a gentle shove to get Adam on his back. He laid right beside Keith. The smaller omega pressed his forehead against Adam’s. Shiro couldn’t help but comment on the adorable sight beneath him. “You two are cute. Why don’t you kiss for me?”

Keith didn’t need much prompting. He grabbed the back of Adam’s head, and gently the two of them came together for a kiss. It was slow, easy. Nothing like the brutal kisses he’d shared with Shiro minutes ago. But it was no less enjoyable.

Shiro took the opportunity to lube himself up, before pushing inside Adam. Adam tore away from Keith and draped his arms around Shiro. The two of them set a fast rhythm, rocking so hard it shook the bed. Keith turned on his side to get a better view of the pair.

Shiro held Adam’s legs out wide, and if you didn’t know he’d already fucked the hell out of one omega, you couldn’t guess it from his pace. Adam’s toes curled from the pleasure. He whimpered even louder than Keith. “Takashi…Takashiiii…” He moaned.

Shiro bit his lip hard. Those moans were turning him on more than he thought possible. He quivered under the heat, feeling the pheromones from his two omegas washing over him. It was _so good._

Shiro picked Adam up just like he’d done with Keith, penetrating him as deep as possible. “Takashi, I’m gonna cum again…I’m gonna-“ Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes, and Shiro whispered soothingly to him.

“It’s alright baby. I’ve got you…I’ve got you…”

“Please I’m gonna cum…”

“Go ahead Adam. Go on…”

In a manner of seconds, Adam came for the third time that day. Shiro kept on fucking him, chasing his own release, and he found it half a minute later.

Finally, the trio settled on the bed; tired, sweaty, and covered in each other’s cum. Adam grabbed Keith and Shiro’s hands in his own, gazing fondly at the both of them.

Not a word was spoken.

Keith and Adam’s heats were satiated for the time being, and Shiro was more than happy to have assisted them.

Shiro gave both his omegas a soft kiss on the forehead, “I love you boys.” He whispered. His tone was different now. Soft and airy, like a pillow.

Keith closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Soon they drifted off to sleep.

And what a nice sleep it was.


End file.
